


The Spring and the Storm

by AWritingRaven



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, SasuSaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWritingRaven/pseuds/AWritingRaven
Summary: A collection of SasuSaku drabbles as they are requested and posted. Genres and settings may very (meaning some aus)





	The Spring and the Storm

Prompt: Why is it so hard to breathe with you standing next to me

Sasuke was infamous for his stoic expressions and maticulous control over his emtoions, as well as his reactions.

And yet, after a few more weeks of becoming closer to his pink haired friend, Sasuke found his years of carefully honed restraint slipping away.

It was frustrating and increasingly annoying having to somehow shove down the reactions that were threatening to spill out around Sakura. He didn't understand why she had to be so damned adorable. Or how she managed to illicit such affection from him. He loved it, but was never one to allow his feelings to be shown out of a private setting. And damn even her closeness was making it hard for him to breathe lately, especially when she would brush her hand against his or place her hand on his back.

And now a month back from is journey of redemption and about two weeks before he left on his next journey, Sasuke was stuck with a lump in his throat as he sat next to Sakura.

It was supposed to be a simple meal where he asked her to join him on the next leg of his journey. It would strengthen their bond and it didn't take the sharingan for Sasuke to realize he had fallen for her. He did promise to bring her along next time.   
But now, Sasuke couldn't find the words, much less get them out. Sakura was sitting entirely too close and the way her leg touched his was making things increasingly difficult. And just like that, dinner had passed and he was walking her home without having said a word about joining him.

When they arrived at her door he still hasn't managed to get anything out and his heart seemed to be racing faster. Sakura turned to him and reached out to grab his hand. With a sweet smile, she gave it a squeeze and said her goodnight.   
It was now or never. Never wasn't an option.

Sasuke tugged her hand lightly before she had the chance to let go. Caught off guard by the uncharacteristic behavior, Sakura fell into his chest. Warmth spread across both their cheeks as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, anchoring her to him. They stood like this silently for a few moments.

Finally, Sasuke retreated enough to see Sakura's face. He moved his hand to her shoulder and looked her straight in the eye. It took every ounce of self control to keep his face from flushing. Sakura on the other hand was bright red as her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Uh, not that I didn't enjoy that, but what's going on Sasuke-kun-"

"Go with me," Sasuke whispered, effectively cutting her off. It wasn't quite a demand, nor was it a question. Truly, it sounded more like a promise; many promises contained in three words.

He watched as his favorite smile lit up her face.

"Of course." Sakura closed the distance between them again and wrapped her arms around him.

He could breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles are posted as they're completed. 
> 
> I do not own Naruto
> 
> Have a request? Send me a prompt


End file.
